Kimi no na o Yobu
by azumi hyuga
Summary: "Mas que amigos, menos que amantes" Ichigo es el Sol, Rukia es la Luna... y ambos expresan como se sienten el uno con el otro.
1. V1 Kaze to Ame

Nota: Ni Bleach ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, si la vida es cruel porque si así fuera Ichigo y Rukia estarían juntos desde amm, no sé desde que regreso siendo teniente xD.

Este es mi primer fic de Bleach, pues me inspire tanto con momentos IchiRukis en el manga y anime que no me quedo con las ganas, se que debería concentrarme en mis otros fics pero no se qué hacer, mi lap esta confiscada y mis capítulos perdidos en fin, seguiré con esto, es una perspectiva de cómo se siente Ichigo respecto a Rukia, y después subiré la de Rukia hacia Ichigo, ya la escribí solo quiero ver cómo me va con este para animarme a subirlo, ok espero que les guste y disfruten, no sean tan malos y críticas constructivas gracias y lean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimi no na o yobu<strong>_

**V1.- Nisshoku "Kaze to Ame"**

A veces veía sus ojos como si fuera lo único que admirar en este mundo, esos orbes violáceos, redondos y fijos que miraban a cualquiera con altivez y algo de superioridad, pero con una gran profundidad y cierta tristeza en el fondo, claro que eso lo note aun cuando no quisiera que me diera cuenta. La conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, era como si desde que me dio sus poderes de shinigami nos hubiéramos conectado, como si nuestros corazones y nuestro destino estuvieran atados por un lazo más fuerte que las cadenas, como si fuera algo completamente inevitable.

Era bella, pero jamás lo aceptaría.

Era inteligente, pero jamás se lo diría.

Era fuerte, pero jamás la dejaría sola en una batalla. Así como ella jamás me abandono, en mi mente sabia que desde donde estuviera, confiabas en mi más que nadie.

Pero, ¿Era? No… Es.

Es bella, y lo seguirá siendo.

Es inteligente, y mejora con el tiempo.

Es fuerte, en cuerpo y alma, cada día más.

Sobre todo, es la única capaz de devolverme la esperanza cuando veo todo perdido.

Es mi mejor amiga, mi preciada nakama…

A ella le confió todo, mi vida, mi esperanza y tal vez… mi corazón.

Percibí tu inconfundible reiatsu, a veces siento que hasta tiene aroma propio, como si fuera una tarde tenue de lluvia, aire húmedo y leves rayos de sol.

Yo estaba dormido… o eso creías tú.

Sentí su mirada por un largo rato, poso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y dijo:

- Perdóname, por mi culpa has pasado por tanto dolor, si nunca me hubieras conocido todo estaría bien para ti, pero debido a eso… gracias, porque has hecho tanto por mí, me has salvado tantas veces y sobre todo, es que por ti pude sanar la herida más profunda de mi corazón y puedo ser quien soy, y eso jamás podre recompensártelo.

Dijiste con una voz triste, pero sincera y aunque me cueste creerlo, con algo de dulzura. Antes de salir por completo volviste a hablar.

- Ah, y una cosa más… no me tomes por tonta, jamás te diría esto si tuvieras los ojos abiertos - y saliste de la habitación.

Creo que sigues siendo más lista que yo, pero si con algo no estoy satisfecho, es que tu corazón aun no está del todo en paz… he salvado a tanta gente e irónicamente, a quien no puedo terminar de salvar, es a ti, me sentí impotente, debía hacerme fuerte, más fuerte, por ella, para no dejar que la hirieran de nuevo.

Al poco rato me levante y te respondí:

- Idiota, eso debería decirlo yo… me diste la oportunidad de proteger, le diste sentido a mi vida, sanaste mi corazón y mi alma tantas veces… Gracias a ti, ha dejado de llover.

- Ah, y una cosa más… no me tomes por tonto, jamás te diría esto si estuvieras frente a mí.

Escuche tu bufido sarcástico y luego te alejaste.

Ahora recuerdo, porque es que quería salvarte a cualquier precio…

Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi preciada nakama…

A ella le confió todo, mi vida, mi esperanza y tal vez… mi corazón.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás podre compensarte por las veces en que me has salvado

"_La luna no puede brillar sin el sol… a veces pienso que en este caso es al revés, porque definitivamente sin la Luna, el Sol jamás hubiera podido descubrir su verdadero resplandor"_

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Hi! Si se que me merezco todos los insultos del mundo pero así es la vida, ojala y me comprendan, tengo tanto por hacer, tarea de conta, tarea de marco jurídico, tarea de recursos humanos pero aquí estoy haha soy genial xD bueno, ojala y lo hayan disfrutado, es mi primer fic de estos dos así que sean buenos. **Kimi no na o yobu **como sabran es de la 3ra. Película que es "Llamo tu nombre" me pareció bien como titulo de pila, ya saben película 100% IchiRuki :3, **Nisshoku** es eclipse en japonés, me pareció más lindo así porque ya saben Ichigo el sol, Rukia la luna, juntos bueno ya se imaginaran, y **"Kaze to Ame"** es "Viento y Lluvia", son dos canciones de Rukia e Ichigo respectivamente, y son respuesta una de la otra, están súper lindas sobre todo la de "Glow" en fin, dejen sus reviews pofaaa y dependiendo de su aceptación subiré la perspectiva de Rukia, como si fuera un segundo capítulo, sin más que decir me retiro son las 10:42, subiendo desde Orizaba, Ver. Saludos, sean felices, bye bye!

Atte.

*Azumi Hyuga*


	2. V2 Sora to Hoshi

Nota, aclaración o distinción hay aja, en fin, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo de este mini fic que más bien son one-shot pero ok, esta vez desde la perspectiva de Rukia, sobre lo que piensa o siente hacia Ichigo sin más que decir disfrútenlo y ojala les guste, ya tengo otra historia pero esa es mas romántica muy aparte de esta, no melosa pero si linda o eso creo yo como sea disfrútenla y comenten.

Ni Bleach ni Rukia ni Ichigo ni nadie es mío, la vida es cruel no soy nadie, no tengo nada, no tengo imaginación propia soy tan desdichada que debería ponerme a pensar más… (Mientras mi parte patética se lamenta por no ser nada original ustedes lean, gracias...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimi no na o Yobu<strong>_

**V2.- Nisshoku "Sora to Hoshi"**

Cada vez que lo veía sentía una profunda admiración, agradecimiento, dolor… sus ojos marrones, esa mirada penetrante llena de determinación me causaba muchas sensaciones, a veces temía que me mirara con rencor, pensaba que algún día terminaría odiándome después de todas las adversidades, sufrimiento y desesperación que le habían llegado a su vida después de conocerme.

Pero el siempre salió adelante, haciéndose mas fuerte, confiando en sí mismo, aunque a veces había que darle una buena patada para que recuperara la cordura, pero a pesar de eso, siguió avanzando, me llenaba de un orgullo indescriptible.

El es fuerte, y lo será aun más.

El es valiente, y eso jamás cambiaria.

Y debo decir que también es guapo… pero jamás lo aceptaría y mucho menos se lo diría.

Por el es que soy más segura de mi misma, por el es que pude entender que el corazón de las personas y esos lazos que nos unen siempre están con nosotros y jamás mueren.

Es mi mejor amigo, mi gran compañero.

A él le confió todo, mi esperanza, mi vida y tal vez… mi corazón.

Entre a su habitación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, es decir, a pesar de que ahora vivía como una invitada y debía ser mas "respetuosa" no podía evitar entrar de esa manera, dormí por tanto tiempo en ese cómodo armario que se me quedo la costumbre, extrañaba mucho ese pequeño espacio.

Lo vi recostado en su cama, parecía dormido pero no podía tomarme por tonta, sentí su reiatsu a un pulso activo, aquel que a veces creo que tiene aroma propio, como un cálido atardecer con suaves rayos de sol y aire húmedo y tierra mojada, el aroma que deja la lluvia después de su paso. Le seguí la corriente, y tome oportunidad para decir algo.

- Perdóname, por mi culpa has pasado por tanto dolor, si nunca me hubieras conocido todo estaría bien para ti, pero debido a eso… gracias, porque has hecho tanto por mí, me has salvado tantas veces y sobre todo, es que por ti pude sanar la herida más profunda de mi corazón y puedo ser quien soy, y eso jamás podre recompensártelo.

Tuve que sacarlo de mi pecho, sentirlo y no decir nada me mataría poco a poco, aunque sé que no era necesario, no está de más expresarlo, por alguna razón, las palabras entre nosotros no son necesarias, podemos saber lo que piensa el otro con tan solo mirarnos, es como si desde que le di mis poderes, nuestros corazones se hubieran conectado y un lazo más grande que el destino nos hubiera atado.

Me quede observándolo un rato, acaricie un poco su cabeza, ese tipo de actos afectivos no eran normales entre nosotros y menos en mí, lo mire por última vez, di media vuelta y avance un poco hasta que dije:

- Ah, y una cosa más… no me tomes por tonta, jamás te diría esto si tuvieras los ojos abiertos.

Salí de la habitación, me quede un momento cerca de la puerta y te escuche hablar.

- Idiota, eso debería decirlo yo… me diste la oportunidad de proteger, le diste sentido a mi vida, sanaste mi corazón y mi alma tantas veces… Gracias a ti, ha dejado de llover. – te detuviste un segundo, raspaste tu garganta como si lo que hubieras dicho haya sido demasiado vergonzoso, y seguiste con lo siguiente:

- Ah, y una cosa más… no me tomes por tonto, jamás te diría esto si estuvieras frente a mí.

Creí que había escondido bien mi reiatsu, pero esta vez fuiste tú quien me tomo por sorpresa.

Me aleje de la habitación, me recosté en el sofá, y seguí pensando, Que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, si me tengo que ir seguro que regresare a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda, jamás podre compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Porque él es mi mejor amigo, mi gran compañero.

A él le confió todo, mi vida, mi esperanza y tal vez… mi corazón.

"_La luna necesito del sol para brillar, y así poder salir de su eterna oscuridad"_

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Shinigami no cup… xD haha bien aquí está mi invención de la perspectiva de Rukia, se que está ambientado en la misma situación que el de Ichigo, pero pues es obvio que los dos son seres individuales que tienen su propio pensamiento aunque se parezca un poco como piensan el uno del otro y no es porque yo lo digo, es porque Kubo-sama así lo ha hecho así que ya sabe o IchiRuki o nada y si no ya verá lo que le sucede a su casa y a él si no lo hace realidad, no tiene que ser meloso que mejor ejemplo de romance shonen que FullMetal Alchemist (es la declaración más tonta y linda que he visto en mi vida) o Dragon Ball nada mas con que nos dé la idea de que se quedan juntos es más que ganancia para todos nosotros, en fin ya les daré a conocer la idea que me ronda en la cabeza con el otro fic mientras recemos para que el final de Bleach sea como esperamos. El capitulo se llama **"Sora to Hoshi" **que también son 2 canciones de Ichigo y Rukia respectivamente e igual son respuesta una de la otra, tal como este fic, pero repito más hermosa la de **"Glow" porque para que el propio Tite Kubo la escribiera es que hay algo, **aparte de eso gracias por leerme, ojala les haya gustado, y si no pues acepto críticas constructivas, sin más que decir me despido, gracias otra vez, suerte cuídense, son las 10:23 a.m. y debo apurarme a hacer la limpieza de mi casa pero antes espero a que termine la descarga de mi capítulo 21 de Guilty Crown, ha véanla es una serie increíble, ya está a punto de terminar, haha soy genial, bye bye.

Atte.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
